Moments in the Gaydar'Verse
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: A series of oneshots, drabbles and short series to accompany "Beep Beep Beep Goes the Gaydar" and "Episodes in the Gaydar'Verse". Not necessarily in chronological order, set mostly between mid-Season 1 and 2x05. Prompts accepted. Blaine, Wes, David and The Warblers. Kurt may appear in oneshots set from 2x06 onwards.
1. A New Friend?

**MOMENTS IN THE GAYDAR'VERSE - #1 - A NEW FRIEND?**

Blaine moves to Dalton and is faced with his well-meaning, if over-excitable, roommate.

Rated 12 because it is so there.

* * *

**Okay, so I was re-reading "Beep Beep Beep Goes the Gaydar" and the following thoughts came to light:**

**1 - When I'm done with the first few chapters of Episodes, I'm going to have to go back and rewrite Beep as Never Been Kissed and The Substitute in the Gaydar'Verse  
2 - There's a line in Beep II.2 that lends itself to several oneshots.**

* * *

Blaine pushes open the door to his new dorm tentatively, poking his head nervously around the frame, hoping sincerely, desperately, that his roommate is at least friendly.

He spots a taller guy pulling some rather ridiculous poses in front of the full-length mirror on one of the walls, obviously thinking that he looks extremely cool, and has to stifle a laugh. When he clears his throat, the other boy loses his balance and falls to the floor.

"Shit," he mumbles as he tries to compose himself, "sorry, I was just... erm... yeah."

Blaine laughs nervously and his roommate flashes a bright, seemingly genuine smile at him.

"Right. You must be the new roommate?" he asks in a friendly manner. Blaine nods politely, and takes a step further into the room.

"Come on, guy! Put the bag down on the bed, or the floor... or the chair, desk, wardrobe... you can wear it if you like, but that doesn't look too comfortable. Make yourself at home, then tell me all about yourself," Wes bounced on his heels as he ran around his bed, then flopped down onto it.

Blaine let himself laugh genuinely, if slightly terrified of the insanity he might be exposed to this year. After putting his bag down next to his bed, he took up residence on top of it.

"So, newbie. What's going on in your world? What's your name? I'm Wes by the way. Birthday? It's not today, is it? We didn't get you a present if it is, sorry!" Wes' brain seemed to flitter from thought to thought like a restless butterfly. The entire effect is slightly overwhelming.

"Woah! STOP!" Blaine cuts him off before he can ramble enthusiastically on further, "erm, Wes, did you say?" At Wes' nod, he continues, "I'm Blaine. And it's okay, my birthday isn't today. It's the 12th March, so you have a couple months to get me a present."

"He speaks!" Wes screams into the room, and Blaine is sure that he hears the people in the next room shush his overly-excitable roommate through the wall.

* * *

"So, that's how Cathy ended up dumping me," Wes finishes his fiftieth anecdote in the 3 hours they had been together in the room, and Blaine is certain he was now qualified to write a full-on biography on his new-found friend. But yet, surprisingly enough, Wes still doesn't seem to know much about Blaine. Other than a few words squeezed in to Wes' monologue here and there, Blaine hasn't had the chance to introduce himself properly.

"Sorry! I sort of ran on a bit there, didn't I?" Wes says abashedly.

"Just a little" Blaine smirks slightly before dropping his gaze.

"So, Blainey-Wainey-Boo. What's going on in your world?"

"You already said that one," Blaine points out, "albeit three hours ago."

"Did I? Oh, sorry. But yeah. You got a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Both? Neither? More than one of each?"

"Erm... no... no-one for me right now, Wes," Blaine drops his gaze, nervous once more, his instinct for self-preservation, honed over years surviving a public school, taking over.

"Oi, Blaine, look at me," Blaine reluctantly lifts his head, but refuses to meet his roommate's eye.

"I, just... no, I don't have anyone, it's fine."

"I won't push... just... know it's alright with me, if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend... so long as you treat them okay and I don't have to go all ninja on your ass," Wes tries his best to reassure his new friend, sensing that this seems to be a sore point, making a mental note that he might have to run interference with Nick and Jeff before school starts in a couple of days.

Blaine laughs humourlessly, and Wes kindly changes the topic of the conversation once again.

* * *

"Night, Blaine" Wes calls as he turns off his lamp.

"Night."

The room is plunged into silence and darkness for a couple of minutes before Blaine speaks again.

"Wes? I'm gay."

There is a pause before Blaine receives a response.

"Good for you. Doesn't matter to me. Night."

"Night, Wes," replies Blaine, both grateful and relieved.


	2. The First Day, Part 1

**MOMENTS IN THE GAYDAR'VERSE - #2 - FIRST DAY PART 1**

Blaine tries his best to "fit in" at a new school.

Rated 12 because it is so there.

* * *

**Here's some more stuff. (Now Betaed)**

**More stuff will come when stuff is able to be able to become stuff, okay?**

* * *

The early morning rush at Dalton leaves Blaine rather overwhelmed. He had fully expected that a boarding school full of teenage boys would be lifeless until mid-morning when everyone woke up.

He is surprised to discover, therefore, that the entire population of the academy seems to rise before the sun and run down to breakfast so that they can catch up with their friends, even if it has only been nine hours since they last spoke.

Blaine surveys the canteen and feels alternating waves of happiness and loneliness as he watches the boys chatting amiably. The scene is homely, yet Blaine does not yet feel at home.

He's broke out of his thoughts by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Blainey!" Wes' voice rushes into Blaine's ears and resonates there, causing him to jump slightly.

"Hi, Wes." Insecurity causes Blaine's voice to catch in his throat, and he hopes that Wes doesn't notice.

He does.

"Come on, Blaine. It's not that bad," Wes tries to reassure his friend. He pauses for a second, "how about I introduce you to all of my friends. I mean, we're all in the Warblers, so if you're not into music at all you might not really fit in, but they're nice people?" The last statement sounds more like a suggestion. Wes is desperate for his friends and Blaine to get along; the guy seriously needs some more people whom he can be close to.

"I'm interested in music!" Blaine blurts out, blushing when he realises how his outburst must have sounded, "I mean, yeah. If you would, thanks."

Wes chuckles lightly, and puts his arm around his new friend's shoulders, guiding him to the table.

"Hey, guys!" Wes calls as he slides into a spare seat, pulling Blaine down into the one next to him.

"This is Blaine, my new roommate. He's interested in becoming a Warbler."

"Wait, what? I didn't... I mean... I can't even..."

"Blaine, I heard you in your sleep. If you don't join the Warblers, I think I might have to get Jo to kick you **_IN_** the Warblers."

Everyone laughs, and Blaine blushes slightly, unused to being the focus of non-threatening attention.

Wes stands up from his seat again. Blaine moves to do likewise, but Wes firmly but gently plants a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. Do you want me to get you anything, Blaine?"

* * *

First period flies by rather quickly, but Maths always was Blaine's forte; completely objective, and no questions of opinion. It was safe, and it was difficult to piss other people off.

And no-one was sitting beside him, so he didn't have to awkwardly attempt to socialise.

35 minutes into the lesson the door slams open, and a blond guy all but falls into the room. His hair is messy, and his cheeks are flushed. The tie around his neck is off-kilter, and the bottom button of his blazer is in the top hole.

He looks a mess, and Blaine hears several snickers rise up from around the room.

"Sterling, why are you..." the teacher turns to look at the latecomer and just sighs, "go to your seat, I don't want to know."

The boy (Sterling?) drops his head and makes his way to the previously-vacant seat beside Blaine.

Blaine looks up and offers a polite smile, waiting for reciprocation before continuing with his work.

"Jeff", the boy says, offering his hand. Blaine takes a moment before shaking it.

"Blaine"

"OH MY GOD!" Jeff screams, just a little too loudly, causing several members of the class to turn around in interest and the teacher to fix him with a long-suffering glare. He hastily recomposes himself.

"You're Wes' new roommate. I feel sorry for you! If you ever get too overwhelmed you can just move in with us. There are two beds, and I think Nicky and I can just cuddle up in one."

Blaine chokes on his own saliva in shock, and takes a minute to get himself back together again.

His cheeks flush as what Jeff just sinks in.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your b... your friend," Blaine stumbles on his words, unsure.

Jeff laughs slightly and puts his hand on Blaine's shoulder. (_Is that a thing here? _Blaine wonders.)

"You can say it, Blaine. He's my boyfriend, yeah. A few months," Jeff drops into a cheeky whisper, "just don't tell the administration. They don't really like couples sharing rooms!"

He winks, and Blaine turns away with a blush and a small smile.

* * *

**Find us:**

**FANFICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
WRITER'S PERSONAL ACCOUNT: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA'S ACCOUNT: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	3. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
